


Not Your Average Hero

by HotFuelforFame3281



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotFuelforFame3281/pseuds/HotFuelforFame3281
Summary: Tsume and her older sniktling Daken get thrown through a dimensional portal.The other side is a world where your mutation can catapult you into fame and fortune.So when Tsume gets forced into hero school, it might be a little harder to stay off the radar.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Original Female Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Original Female Character(s), Shinsou Hitoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Not Your Average Hero

Go ahead and tell Daken that this 'blending in' thing has gone too far.

That's way easier said then done, Tsume finds.

As it turns out, she hadn't been as careful in her few and brief outings, and the social services had arrived at Daken's new office to 'discuss' why his 'young daughter' wasn't in school.

Nii-san had gotten a kick out of that phrase...

He had also coined her sudden education as 'punishment' for the time Tsume dented his Ferrari.

_Fucker needs a real car, dammit..._

U.A isn't so bad, however.

Case in point, she got in by stabbing her pocketknife into her hand, and then letting the school officials see her healing factor in action.

God, if Hydra or Weapon X came through that portal, this world would be doomed...

They put Tsume in general studies, which she's fine with.

Its much easier to hide that way, with the 'No Claws' rule in effect and no one questioning her plaintive regeneration quirk.

But she was late on her first day because she kept setting off the metal detector at the front gate.

_Stupid vibranium-bonded skeleton..._

She had to explain to the office secretary that she had been in an accident when she was younger and had a metal plate holding her skull together.

And now she was possibly in trouble for being late for her class, even though the secretary had written her a note.

_This teacher's gonna make me stand at the front of the class and introduce myself, I just know_ it...

Tsume skidded to a halt in front of the classroom.

_Okay, sister. Just chill and walk in. Relax. You've done this all before._

She slid the door open and peeked her head in.

"HELLO LISTENER!!! WE"VE BEEN EXPECTIN' YA!"

Tsume's hit full force with a loud sound wave.

It's definitely not her fault if she gave an annoyed look.

Seriously, that was like Banshee blasting her eardrums out at his loudest screech.

"Room 1-C is General Education, correct?"

She asked, taking a moment to pop her ringing ears.

"CORRECTAMUNDO!!"

_Oh god, this guy is just loud on a regular basis..._

"You must be our newest addition! What's your name, hun?"

There. That was a far better volume that didn't immediately destroy your eardrums.

"Akihiro Tsume, Sir."

The secretary had said her teacher was Present Mic.

So this loud dude dressed in an 80's leather rock outfit must be him.

Judging by the speaker on his neck, his quirk must be based on his voice.

_Literally rock and roll Banshee teaching high school..._

"Aki, Aki, Aki... Akihiro! Here we go. Second to last row and third seat in."

He hands Tsume a worksheet as she makes her way to the seat, catching a whiff of his bright and loud scent.

"Fill that out by the end of class."

"Yes sir."

Tsume can see that it's a type of personal worksheet, asking questions about things you like and brief mentions of your past.

She'll have to be quite vague with that.

Honestly, not too hard to do, as the questions are really quite simple and easy.

She gets her things out and starts taking as many notes as she can to catch up on what she's missed.

Surprisingly, Present Mic likes to jump the students with pop questions.

Most of them being an American song that they found and/or like.

Example A:

"TSUME! Give Me A Song!"

Cue Tsume very nearly shooting her claws out from being startled out of her concentration.

_Quick, Think!_

"Barracuda by Heart!"

She blurted.

_Whelp. There goes my chance to be unnoticed..._

Present Mic made an intrigued face.

"Huh. Never heard of that one. I'll have to look that one up."

Tsume watched confusingly as he went on teaching the class.

What was with the musical 20 questions?

A chair creaking softly catches her attention to the student in front of her, who's leaning back in their seat.

"He's a radio channel host. Sometimes he plays the music we call out live on his channel."

Tsume tilts her head up in understanding.

"Ooooohhh....Okay. I'll be sure to list off some of my favorites."

The kid gives a snort, shaking his head.

He's got a head of purple hair, and Tsume only caught a glimpse, but he's got very tired lavender eyes.

He's got a calm sort of scent, like coffee and warm sweaters.

Tsume puts the scent away in her mind for later.

She's lucky Logan and Daken nii-san had taught her to profile scents with a face.

Most things like wood and steel were good places to pick up other scents.

Things like human blood and pheromones could be picked up from such places.

You just had to recognize the human aspects of the scents.

Tsume's also learned that it never hurt to take a whiff of somebody.

You never know when you might need to remember it.

Class goes on and Tsume learns to keep on her toes.

Present Mic likes to include all of his students, new or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just would like to warn my dear readers that I am a procrastinator, so therefore, I will be slow to update.


End file.
